Show Me How You Burlesque
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: Jackie lives with her Aunt Tess who owns a Burlesque club. Jackie wants more than anything to dance and sing at Burlesque. What will she do when she gets to be a dancer? What about when the music goes out? What will Hyde think and what will happen with their love? Burlesque means the world to Jackie and she won't let it go. Based off That 70's Show and Burlesque please love!
1. Something's Got a Hold On Me

**Hey my darlings! Ok I loved all the final love I got over my first Jackie and Steven fanfic! It was amazing. So while I was in New York, I was thinking about my next story. While I was watching my favorite movie, Burlesque, I pondered a thought. What if Jackie was a Burlesque dancer? What if Tess was her Aunt? What would the gang say?**

**So this is my second story and I'm already pumped about it (: I hope you guys will enjoy this and give me feedback. To make things clear, Jackie replaces Ali in the Burlesque story. This is set after Jackie and Hyde's first date (You know, "It's a Veterans' Day miracle") Lots of love! Let's get things started!**

Chapter 1: Something's Got a Hold on Me

Jackie felt tired as she rested at the bar area. Her aunt Tess was on the phone with the bank. The club was still empty, seeing that it was only 1:00 in the afternoon and the place wouldn't open to customers until 8:00. Jackie was always worried about her aunt's business. Ever since Jackie could remember, Tess had been singing at Burlesque. Jackie grew up in this environment. Her parents were never around and Jackie was alone. Jackie lived with her aunt Tess ever since her parents left her in point place. That might have been a few months ago now, Jackie had lost track. Of course whenever they left, Tess's door was wide open for her niece, Jackie. Jackie loved Tess and grew up thinking she was her true mother.

Jackie was in love with the Burlesque. She always dreamed of the day she would follow in her aunt's footsteps and dance and sing on that stage. Though she never told Tess she could sing, since Tess never seemed like she wanted Jackie to become a burlesque dancer. Jackie had been taking dance lessons ever since she could first walk and she sat in on the dance practices for all the girls. She had memorized every single dance of Burlesque.

"Well, I have to go to the bank." Tess said, setting the phone down on the bar area. Jackie felt herself tense a little. Money was getting tight and the business was getting harder and harder to promote. "I should be back in an hour or so." She walked up to Jackie and kissed her forehead. "I'll bring back some food. Listen to some music or have something to drink. I'll be back in a bit, love." Tess picked up her purse and started out the door.

"Love you," Jackie called out after Tess. Jackie waited til she heard the door click closed. She got up and went to the D.J. Station. Jackie selected one of her favorite songs. She grasped a chair from a nearby table and set up on the stage and waited.

Sometimes I get a good feeling

I get a feeling that I never, never had before

And I got to tell you right now

I believe, I really do believe that

Something's got a hold on me

(Oh, it must be love)

Something's got a hold on me right now child

(Yeah, it must be love)

Let me tell you now

I never felt like this before

Something's got a hold on me that won't let go

I believe I'd die if I only could

I sure feel strange, but I sure feel good

I said, Oh yeah

It must be love

(You know it must be love)

Let me tell you now

Something's got a hold on me

(Oh, it must be love)

Something's got a hold on me right now child

(Yeah, it must be love)

Let me tell you now

I got a feeling, I feel so strange

Everything about me seems to have changed

Step by step, I got a brand new walk

I even sound sweeter when I talk

I said, Oh yeah

It must be love

(You know it must be love)

Let me tell you now

My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light

I shake all over, but I feel alright

I never felt like this before

Something's got a hold on me that won't let go

I never thought it could happen to me

My heart was heavy when in misery

I never thought it could be this way

Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me

I said Oh yeah

It must be love

(You know it must be love)

Yeah he walks like love

(Yeah he walks like love)

And he talks like love

(And he talks like love)

Makes me feel alright

(Makes me feel alright)

In the middle of the night

(In the middle of the night)

Na na na na!

Yeah!

Jackie finished and sat on the stage. Her heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Jackie felt worried that she would never get her chance to sing and dance on this stage.

. . .

Jackie walked down the stairs to the basement. It was almost 4:00. Jackie knew her Aunt would be back to pick her up at 7:00. Jackie may have not yet been allowed to perform at Burlesque but that wouldn't stop her from going and watching. When Jackie entered the basement she saw her friends in a deep conservation about something stupid. Jackie smiled as she thought of how little the gang really knew about her. They had no knowledge about Burlesque, Her aunt or "extended" family, that her parents were no longer around or what she really wanted. Jackie moved past the quarrelling Kelso and Fez, arguing about the whorey cheerleaders. It was the beginning of summer and the cheerleaders were practicing, all hot and sweaty, on the football field at school. Jackie quit the cheer squad a long time ago, without her friends' knowledge.

Jackie found a spot on the couch next to her friend Donna. Donna was talking with Eric about her stupid parents arguing. Jackie wished she could tell Donna how lucky she was to have parent that were there for her. Next to Jackie in a chair of his own sat Steven Hyde. Jackie never told Steven how she really felt about him after they shared a kiss on their first date. Jackie felt such passion, such heat and love in that one kiss. But she could tell that to Steven. Steven Hyde didn't have girlfriends, he slept with random whores, got high and other than that nothing else mattered. Jackie had given up on anything happening with Hyde since she wasn't that girl.

Hyde shifted uncomfortable in his seat, his eyes quickly shifting over to Jackie. Secretly, Steven wanted Jackie. The kiss with Jackie was better than any other kiss he'd ever experienced. But this was his way of keeping Jackie happy. Hyde knew that if Jackie was with a guy like him, nothing good would come of it for Jackie. Jackie needed a guy who could provide for her, and Hyde wouldn't be able to do that.

. . .

Jackie sat at the bar, watching with crowd as her close friend, Georgia danced and lip sung to a beautiful song. All the girls at Burlesque were a combination of second mothers and sisters to Jackie. They called her "Baby Doll" since she was like their baby and cute like a doll. Jackie loved the girls and would constantly practice with and spend time with all the girls.

Jackie felt shocked as Nikki, another of the dancers, appeared on the stage and competed for the spot light with Georgia. Jackie loved Nikki very much, but always worried about her attitude. Jackie watched as the girls dance. Jackie faded away to her dreams about singing on the stage with the girls. About everybody cheering for her and loving her.

"Baby Doll?" A guy at the bar, Jack, tried to snap Jackie out of her dreams.

"I wanna be up there, Jack. I know I could do it." She said. She just needed a chance.

"You talk to Tess?" He asked refilling glasses and handing the tray off to a waitress.

"Of course, but I don't think she thinks I can do it." Jackie rested her chin in her hands, feeling sad and exhausted.

"Well, you've got to prove it to her." Jack winked at her and went back to his job. Jackie went back to watching the show. How would she prove to Tess that she could do this?

. . .

Jackie couldn't believe it. Georgia was pregnant. She had found Georgia in the bathroom the other night and she was having "morning sickness". This would mean while she was gone, the Burlesque would need a new dancer. This was Jackie's chance! She walked into the Burlesque seeing Tess and Sean, her aunt's close friend and business helper, auditioning a group of girls. Jackie went to Dave, the D.J., and asked him to play a song for her.

While Tess and Sean were busy talking, Jackie got up on the stage and started dancing when the music started. Tess stopped the music almost right away, "Hey Dave, cut it." She called back.

Jackie looked around the room in confusion. "Wha- Hold on a second, I can do this." She said.

"And I think it's sweet that you think you can." Tess said.

"Just tell me what you're looking for-"

"I'm looking for someone who can do the routine. You gotta make me believe that you belong up there. You wanna show me something, show me that." Tess was looking at Jackie with very serious eyes.

"Alright, which number do you wanna see? I know every single one of them." Jackie said, giving her Aunt the exact same look. Jackie had been in Burlesque, practicing the dances, since she was a little girl. This was all she ever wanted. Tess called back a dance number to Dave. At that exact moment Nikki, Georgia, and Coco were walking in. They saw Jackie up on the stage.

"What's going on?" Nikki called out. Though she was ignored as the music started.

Jackie took several deep breaths before she began. Jackie danced all around the stage. She smacked her butt and showed the sassy sexy burlesque dancer that she always wanted to be. Jackie did her final hair flip and the music ended. Jackie stood on the stage waiting for Tess' decision.

"You know you were off the whole last half." Tess said emotionless. She didn't want to admit that Jackie was good, really good.

Jackie felt very frustrated. "Come on, Tess, give me a chance." Jackie said. "I'll practice til I bleed. I know I can do this." Jackie continued to rant on and on. Tess looked Jackie over. She wanted this so much, and she was good . . . and they did need a new dancer.

"Alright, God! You got the job!" Tess said to Jackie. Jackie smiled at her Aunt and took a breath of relief. Sean, Georgia, and Coco clapped for Jackie; their Baby Doll was finally in. Nikki on the other hand, was a little jealous. But Jackie didn't notice any of this, she was finally a part of Burlesque, she was so happy.

. . .

Jackie practiced day and night to get her dances right. When she wasn't practicing at Burlesque, she would practice at home. When she wasn't practicing at home, she was practicing wherever else she could. This meant the world to Jackie and nothing would stand in her way. Jackie was currently practicing on the Foreman's driveway. Hyde was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen when he saw Jackie.

The way she was moving, made Steven feel heat go through his entire body. He had never been so turned on before. Hyde took his sandwich out to the porch. "Hey Jackie," he said. Jackie stopped her moments and looked at Hyde. She was a little embarrassed. She couldn't imagine what her friends' would say if they knew about her real life. "That was great dancing." He said.

"Thanks," she said quickly picking up her stuff. "I gotta go." Hyde didn't want Jackie to go just yet. He wanted to keep talking to her.

"No, come on," he said. "You want some of my sandwich?" He held out his plate to her. Jackie hesitated, but she put her bag back on the pavement and sat with Steven, enjoying some of his sandwich and his company. Hyde was thinking the same.

**Ok hope you love! Please comment! It gives me hope, sprinkles and sugar cookies (:**

**In the next chapter, the gang goes to burlesque and sees Jackie! What will they say and think? And don't worry! There will be plenty more Jackie and Steven! Cuz that's what I love! (:**


	2. Welcome to Burlesque

**Hey hey hey my Darlings! Ok I loved the love I was getting for the 1****st**** chapter!**

**TheElegantFaerie . . . Thank you so much! Jackie will be singing in the next chapter! So woo! And of course she'll sing the closer song! It wouldn't be burlesque if it wasn't in there! Lol thank you hun!**

**LoveNLearn . . . Thank you so much for continuing to read my stories! I hope you keep reviewing and loving my stories (:**

**SunFlowerViolinist . . . Thank you! **

**Signs of Zutara . . . Thank you!**

**Thank you to the following for adding my story to Story Alert: Dulciwik, TheElegantFaerie, SunFlowerViolinist, JediPrincess73, Ellie4778! Woo to All of Y'all! YA!**

**Ok so in this chapter the gang will go to Burlesque and see Jackie performing (: how will that go over? Also when Burlesque is at risk of being shut down, will Tess sit by and let it happen or not? I think you know that answer! And what about Jackie's singing?**

**Alright let's begin my Darlings!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Burlesque

Jackie had been dancing at burlesque for a little more than a month now. Jackie was so happy about getting to dance at Burlesque! She danced every night with her Burlesque family. Sure she hadn't gotten any solos yet, but to her it didn't matter. Jackie danced in a lot of sets for the night and she had never been so happy. Jackie was currently sitting back stage, putting on her makeup. She looked up when she heard arguing coming from Tess' office. The voices were Tess, Tess' ex husband, Vincent, and Marcus. Jackie met Marcus a couple of months ago. He came into the club and thought Jackie was a waitress asking her for a refill on his drink. She later found out he was very rich, very sexy, and was close friends with Nikki. Jackie listened in on their conversation.

He was offering a ton of money to take Burlesque off Tess' hands. Jackie's jaw dropped. She wanted to scream no! He couldn't take away Burlesque! This was Jackie's home! Jackie tried her best to hold back tears so she would not damage her makeup. She smiled when she heard Tess reject her offer. Marcus left her office and then after him was Vincent. Jackie knew money was getting tight and bills were piling up, but she had no idea things were this bad. Just then Jackie had the best idea.

. . .

The next night, Jackie decided to make her move. Between dances when Jackie was supposed to be changing her costume, she saw Tess and Sean in the costume section. Jackie walked up to them and took a deep breath. "Hey Tess, I had this idea." Tess rolled her eyes, obviously not in the best mood. "Just hear me out, now none of the girls sing-"

"Except for Tess." Sean said, trying to help Jackie. Tess eyed Sean, wondering who's side he was on.

"Right except for Tess," Jackie smiled and continued. "Now I thought, what if the girls actually sung the songs." Tess shhhed Jackie, Jackie went into a rant about her idea. Tess covered her mouth.

"Baby Doll, people come to see the girls dance and lip sing to the classic songs." Tess said. "Now, you have no time. Go get changed, before they start the next song." Tess lightly pushed Jackie back to her makeup station and laughed and smiled with Sean. How would Jackie get to prove to her Aunt she could sing at this rate?

. . .

Hyde scowled at the T.V. He almost hated to admit it, but he missed Jackie. She was coming around the basement less and less these days. She was never here at nights anymore. It made him sad to not see her, not smell the scent of her fruit hair, not see her glossy full lips that he wanted so badly to kiss. He tried to shake off the heat rolling through his body at thoughts of Jackie. Eric and Donna were sitting on the couch and Fez was by the deep freeze sucking on a chaco-pop. Kelso, being his idiot self, came charging threw the door, screaming and falling down on his entrance. The gang laughed at his stupidity.

"Guys! Guys! I know what we're doing tonight!" He screamed. "We are going to Kenosha!"

"Why the hell would we go to Kenosha?" Donna asked.

"Cause there's a hot dance lounge there!" Kelso heard some guys talking about this dance club earlier at the hub. Hot dancers, drinks, and tons of hotties! What could be better?

"And you think we have nothing better to do than go to a club?" Eric said. They all sat frozen for two seconds, but then jumped out of their spots and raced out the door.

. . .

It was somewhere close to 8:00. The gang walked to the club and saw the bright lights and pretty colors. There were posters everywhere calling it the best view. Coco was out on the railing pulling up her stocking and taking in a breath of fresh air. Kelso and Fez were giggling their heads off at how hot she looked. She looked up at them, but didn't give them a second glance. Sean then came out and called Coco in for the next number. The gang watched as Coco entered the club. They followed her inside.

The area was darkly lit, with foggy windows, and strange designs. The gang looked through the windows at the dancers. They were very sexy in their movements; Hyde remembered seeing Jackie doing some similar movements. Hyde's eye widened when he thought he saw Jackie on the stage. The windows were too fogged, Hyde couldn't get a good enough look at her.

"We may not have windows, but we do have the best view in Wisconsin." The man behind a podium said. He turned toward the group and smiled. "20 bucks . . . each." He held out his palm for the money.

Donna, being her feminist self, thought this was objectifying woman and wasn't that approving of it. "What is it? Stripping?" She asked. Alexis' face went serious and had a hint of disgust to it.

"I should wash your mouth out with Yagermeister." He said, a little pissed off. Each member of the gang pulled out $20.00 and put it in Alexis' hand. The gang went inside and straight to the bar, but didn't take their eyes off the dancers. Hyde could swear that one of the dancers looked exactly like Jackie. Hyde tried his best to keep up with this girl and get a better look at her face. The way she looked, the way she moved, it was exactly like Jackie. But Jackie wouldn't do this kind of thing . . . would she?

Steven's jaw dropped when he finally got a better look at the dancer. It was Jackie. Jackie was wearing a hot pink corset with black lace trimming and black panties. Her hair was big, bouncing and curly. Her boobs were bouncy and pushed up. She looked stunning. Steven put a hand on Eric's shoulder and pointed at Jackie. Slowly the gang all saw what Steven was seeing. What was she doing? Kelso and Fez got big fat grins on their faces, while Eric and Donna were just stunned. Hyde on the other hand had a soft smile and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Suddenly, a tall woman with big black hair was standing with the girls and she started to sing.

Show a little more,

Show a little less,

Add a little smoke

Welcome to Burlesque,

Everything you dream of,

But never can possess

Nothing's what it seems

Welcome to Burlesque,

Oh, everyone is buying,

Put your money in my hand,

If you got a little extra

well, give it to the band,

You may not be guilty

But you're ready to confess

Tell me what you need,

Welcome to Burlesque,

You can dream of Coco,

Do it at your risk

The Triplets grant you mercy

But not your every wish,

Jesse keeps you guessing,

So cool and statuesque

"Behave yourself" says Georgia

Welcome to Burlesque,

Oh, everyone is buying,

Put your money in my hand,

If you want a little extra,

Well, you know where I am,

Something very dark

Is playing with your mind

It's not the end of days,

It's just a bump and grind

Show a little more

Show a little less

Add a little smoke

Welcome to… Burlesque

The gang clapped for their friend. Though now they wondered if they really knew who she was. The lights went out and the girls disappeared from the stage. The band kept playing and a group of different girls was on the stage dancing. Hyde turned around in his seat to the bar tender.

"Hey dude," He said. Jack looked up at Hyde. "That girl in the pink corset? Who is she?" No way that was Jackie. But if it was Jackie, then who was Jackie?

"That is Baby Doll." Jack said, and then went back to refilling the glasses. Jack didn't know these people and didn't want to give Jackie's name to the wrong people.

"Is there a way we can talk to her?" Donna chimed in. Jack eyed this group, they didn't look like bad people.

"Backstage," he pointed. Steven, Eric, and Donna went backstage, while Kelso and Fez stayed in front to watch the dancing.

In the back girls were everywhere, changing, getting ready, putting on makeup, it was total mayhem. A girl with big blonde curls ran past the group, like she hadn't seen them. "Tess," She called to the lady who sang before. "My contacts fell out when I was on stage."

"Just remember, if you fall off the stage, leg out, boobs extended." Tess said to her. Tess and Sean laughed with each other. Tess sat at her makeup station and started to fix her lip gloss. Hyde tried to look around the room, but couldn't find Jackie. He though this Tess person might know.

"Hey, Tess," Hyde said, getting behind hr. "I'm looking for Jackie."

"And you're in my mirror because?" Tess was more than hesitant to talk to this scruffy looking guy about her niece.

"I'm a friend of Jackie's." He said. It took him back a little; it felt strange to call Jackie his friend. And Eric and Donna felt the same. None of them ever really knew Jackie enough to call her their friend. Tess turned around in her seat and looked at the group. Jackie didn't talk that much to Tess, or anybody at Burlesque for that matter about her life outside of Burlesque.

"Baby Doll," Tess called out. The gang spun around to see Jackie sitting at another makeup station. Her hair was still big and curly, and she was wearing a baby pink robe. When she turned her head, her jaw dropped and eyes widened when they connected with gang's. What were they doing here? How did they find out about Burlesque? Jackie stood up and walked slowly over to the gang.

"Oh my God, what are you guys doing here?" Jackie whispered, not wanting to make a scene. She received blank stare from the three.

"What are we doing here? What about you?" Hyde said, a little angry and upset. He felt like he should have known about this.

Donna cut in. "What the hell is going on Jackie?" she shouted. Jackie shhhed her, trying to not get weird looks from the rest of the girls.

"Guys, really, right now is not the best time." She felt like she could cry at how terrible they were all making her feel.

Sean could not have had better timing. "Baby Doll, hurry up. You're on in 5." He said running past her, to handle a costume emergency. Jackie nodded.

"Listen, I'm really busy right now." She said, glaring at the group. "Go back to the front and wait for me there. I'll be there when the show is over." She didn't wait for them to respond as she went the same way Sean did so she could change. Hyde, Eric and Donna saw they really didn't have a choice if they wanted to find out what was going on with Jackie. They went back to the front and watched Jackie perform more.

. . .

When the show ended, the gang rested in the empty bar area waiting for Jackie. A mirror on the wall opened and Jackie stepped out of it. She had changed into a gray top and a pair of skinny jeans. She called to Jack and asked for a drink. With her eyes glued to the floor she slowly walked over to the gang. She took a very deep breath and paused before she spoke. "So, what do you guys want to know?"

"First off, why didn't you ever dance for me like that?" Kelso asked, being a perverted idiot. "That was hot!" Hyde frogged him. "Ow, Hyde, that hurt!"

Jackie smiled at Hyde's protectiveness of her. "Well, I've been dancing ever since I could walk. My aunt opened up this place, The Burlesque Lounge, when I was two, and since my parents are never around, I pretty much grew up here. I fell in love with it."

Donna decided to ask the obvious question. "Where are your parents?" Hyde noticed a couple people around them freeze.

Jackie felt her words get caught in her throat. She felt Georgia come up behind her and squeezed her shoulder in support. All the girls loved Jackie and tried their best to be there for her when she needed them. "I don't know. About nine months ago my dad left on a business trip and my mom went off looking for a new sugar daddy." Jackie took a deep breath. "They were never really around before then. I've pretty much been living with my Aunt Tess since I was a little girl."

The gang looked at her in shock. She had been alone for almost year and had been keeping a major part of her life a secret to all of them. Jackie saw this on all of their faces. "Really guys, I could care less that they're gone." Jackie looked over her shoulder at Georgia and put a hand on top of her's. "Burlesque is my real family." She said with confidence. "Why don't you guys come back tomorrow night for the show?" She wanted the gang to understand how she felt about Burlesque. How much this place meant to her. The gang all nodded in agreement.

The gang said their goodbyes to Jackie and left, but Hyde stuck around for a moment. "I just wanted to say, you looked really hot up there." He said smiling at her. Jackie felt herself blush. "And, um . . ." Hyde didn't' want to sound too sappy. "I understand." With that he followed the gang out.

"He's cute." Georgia said to Jackie. Jackie giggled with her. Hyde was very cute and Jackie really liked him.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter my Darlings! I should go ahead and say this, just so there are no surprises . . . I do not own That 70's Show or Burlesque . . . but if I did!**

**Ok next chapter what will Jackie do when the music goes out during a dance? What about Marcus and the dues at the bank? How about Hyde and Jackie, will they get closer?**

**Please review since it makes me so happy and fills me with such joy (:**


	3. Tough Lover

**Hey my darlings! Oh my gosh goodly goshness! I am sooo sorry this took so long! I was gone at a dance intensive for a while and just got back. I've been writing this story non-stop since I got back! And I was really glad to see you guys liked the last chapter!**

**TheElegantFaerie . . . The wait is over! Hope you love this chapter!**

**signs of Zutara . . . Did you notice he was like that in the series too? I loved that sooo much! Thanks for your review!**

**LoveNLearn . . . I hope you continue to enjoy this story! (: Also thanks for adding me to your Author Alert and my story to you story alearts! (:**

**Ace5492 . . . Thank you my lovely! Thank you for Favoriting me and my story and adding me and my story to your alerts (: You rock!**

**Also Thank you 4everMCRluver for adding this story to your story alerts!**

**I don't own That's 70's Show or Burlesque, but I want to (: It's the moment you guys have been waiting for! Jackie is gonna sing! WOO!**

Chapter 3: Tough Lover

The gang had returned every night that week for Jackie's shows. They had to admit Jackie was really amazing on that stage. Kelso and Fez loved the sexiness of the dancing. Eric secretly felt the same but wouldn't admit it in front of Donna. Donna, even with her feminist mind, did enjoy the show and supported the Jackie. And Steven . . . still could never take his eyes off of Jackie. He was entranced when Jackie danced, the way she moved and wiggled was so freaking hot. Hyde even felt like he and Jackie were becoming a lot closer. Between her sets, if she had time, Jackie would come and visit them for a minute. Though, in those couple of minutes, she would always be close to Steven, mainly talking to him, looking at him, and Steven enjoyed every second she was around.

. . .

It was late one evening, all the other girls had already left, and Jackie was just sitting at her makeup mirror, playing with a few of her brushes. She felt sad, earlier she heard Vincent screaming at Tess about the bank and bills. Sean went into Tess' office to try to calm her down. Jackie was very sad and worried for Tess, Sean, the girls, herself, everybody.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked walking into the dressing room and finding Jackie by herself.

"All the girls went out for pizza." She said, avoiding eye contact. Jackie was worried if she looked into Tess' eyes she would surely cry.

"And you didn't go?" Tess was shocked, since Jackie always loved being with the girls. Usually, after the shows Jackie would go out to dinner with the girls and then meet Tess at home later.

"I'm not that hungry." Jackie felt sick to stomach with her worries about the club. She dipped a brush into her eye liner pallet.

"You know, that brush is too worn out." Tess said to her.

"It's the only one I've got." After her parents left, Jackie was left with nothing. No money, no love, nothing. Thankfully, she had Tess and Burlesque. Tess sighed and dug threw her bag for her makeup case.

"Here you can use mine." She said, pulling out her brush and handing it to Jackie. Jackie smiled at her and took the brush. She dipped the brush in her liner. Tess rolled her eyes and sighed again. Tess grabbed a chair and pulled to Jackie's side. "Here let me help you. First of all you've got to wet it if you're gonna get a clean line." Tess stroked the brush across Jackie's eyes. "When you are putting on your makeup it's like you're an artist, but instead of painting on a canvas you're painting your face." Tess took the blush brush and brushed it on the apples of Jackie's cheeks. "Didn't you ever watch your mother put on her makeup?" Tess immediately wished she could take back her words, knowing her sister was a bit of a sore spot for Jackie.

Jackie shook her head but said nothing. When she was younger, her mother wouldn't let her play with any makeup. Jackie mainly learned how to put on makeup from magazines and the girls. "This is my first lesson," was all Jackie could say.

Tess brushed lipstick lightly onto Jackie's lips. "You know, when I was little I would watch my mom put on her makeup. My mother was a tall beautiful model. And she would have her friends come over and they would all put on their make up together. I would watch them and think 'man! I can't wait to get to play with this stuff!'" Both she and Jackie laughed. Tess held Jackie's face with the tips of her fingers and smiled at her.

Jackie turned toward the mirror and gasped a bit. She had never seen herself look this way. She looked so beautiful. Jackie knew she was pretty, but never felt truly beautiful. She had to touch her face to make sure it was really herself.

"Beautiful," Tess said, smiling at Jackie. Jackie smiled back. Maybe they would be ok.

. . .

It was late one night at Burlesque, and the gang had already arrived. They were enjoying the show and drinks. Jackie was backstage, she had a little bit of a break until her next set. She put on her gray shirt and some tight black yoga pants so she could say hi to the gang really quick. She walked down the stairs and saw Nikki and a couple other girls in their costumes about to get on the stage. Tess stopped Nikki and took the drink out of her hand. They started arguing, Nikki was obviously drunk. Tess' eyes looked around the room and landed on Jackie.

"Jackie you're going on in Nikki's place." Tess said.

"What? No, I'm not as good as Nikki." Jackie said, trying to avoid causing any anger between her and Nikki.

"I'm sorry, didn't you say you could do any of the numbers?" Tess said, obviously pissed off. Jackie nodded at a loss for words. "Good, then you can perform this one."

"It's just that I don't want to step on any toes." Jackie said, trying to wave a white flag of peace.

"Good then don't!" Nikki said, really ticked off.

"That's it, you go home." She said to Nikki. She then grabbed a costume off the costume rack and tossed it to Jackie. "And you get changed. You're on in five." Tess then left, followed by Nikki. Jackie sighed, she felt like Tess just started World War 3.

. . .

The gang sat in the lounge area, waiting for Jackie. Then the curtains opened to reveal three girls on the darkened stage. The lights shined on one girl for a part of the song, then moved onto the next girl. The lights then shined on Jackie. But right when the lights hit Jackie, the music stopped. Jackie stopped and looked across the room to see Nikki at the D.J. station. She couldn't believe that Nikki would be so jealous that she would purposely ruin the show for everybody. People started to leave. Jackie heard Sean tell someone to lower the curtain.

Jackie couldn't let this happen. She only had one idea. Jackie sang the first thing that came to her head. The whole room went quiet. Steven stared up at Jackie. He never knew she could sound like that. It was amazing. Jackie sang again. The curtain went back up. Jackie kept singing, thinking it was the only thing she could do.

I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

I need a, a tough lover, woo

I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

A tough lover, ooh yeah

When he kisses me, I get that thrill

When he does that wiggle I won't keep still

I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

Tough lover (hum, hum)

The seven sisters got nothing on him

I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind

Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed

It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist

He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass

Don Juan ain't got the half the chance

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (oh oh)

Hey, hey, heyah

He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry

He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive

He'll do anything that he wants to do

Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (oh oh)

The audience went crazy, shouting and screaming for Jackie. The girls hugged Jackie and the curtain went down. Jackie was still shocked that that had just happened. Everyone gathered back stage still surprised.

"Hang on, hang on." Tess said, walking up to Jackie.

"I'm sorry, Tess. The music went out, and I didn't know what to do. I just thought-"

"You never told me you could sing like that." Tess said. She never thought for a second that Jackie could sing like that.

"You never gave me a chance." Jackie said laughing.

"Alright, were gonna set an entire show around you. I want you to go with the band and find out what ranges you're comfortable sings." Everyone cheered and Jackie couldn't stop smiling. All the girls gave Jackie and a group hug.

"They don't come to hear us sing." Nikki said to Tess, she was hurt and shocked.

"They'll come to hear her sing." Tess said, thinking she just found the way to save her business.

. . .

Jackie walked into the lounge area so she could find the gang. Immediately she heard clapping, she turned her head to see Marcus, clapping and smiling at her.

"That was great." He said to her. "I can't believe Tess had you in the chorus line." He said. Jackie shrugged and walked past Marcus. She didn't care about him, there was only one guy she had eyes for. She walked up to the gang.

"Holy crap! That was so hot!" Kelso, being his kelp-head self said.

"Jackie, why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Steven said, Jackie's voice was beautiful and Hyde couldn't believe such an amazing voice came from Jackie.

"I guess I never thought to tell you guys." Jackie said, laughing. This was the best night of her life. The gang continued to praise her, and she would finally get to live her dreams of singing at Burlesque. Life was sweet.

**Sorry for a lack of Jackie and Hyde in this chapter, I can promise plenty later on! I promise to update by Wednesday July 11, 2012! Maybe sooner (:**

**Again thank you, my Darlings! Please review and I will give free hugs! WOO!**


	4. But I'm a Good Girl

**Hello, my Darlings! Sorry for lack of Jackie and Hyde last chapter, but I mainly wanted to focus on Jackie's singing! But I can promise lots of Jackie and Hyde in this chapter and more to come! Thanks for the loving reviews!**

**Ace5492 . . . Thank you, hun!**

**DFT . . . Thank you so much for the review! I make no promises lol! Thank you for adding me to your Author Alert and adding my story to your story alert!**

**TheElegantFaerie . . . Woo! Ya thank you! I can promise tons of fluff! Fluffy like marshmallows! **

**LoveNLearn . . . You know me so well! Thank you, love! You are awesome!**

**Mrs. Jackie Hyde . . . Omg I luv luv luv ur new name! Super cute! Thanks for your review! Thanks for adding me to ur author alert and adding my story to your alerts!**

**Also thanks to SoftballChicky15 for adding me to ur story alerts (:**

Chapter 4: But I'm a Good Girl

Jackie sat at the bar with Sean, the girls, and the gang after the show was over. The whole group was still on the subject of Jackie's singing.

"So, how do you feel?" Sean asked her. Jackie laughed still barely able to get her mind around the fact that this was reality and not one of her day dreams.

"Amazing," was the only word Jackie was able to pronounce.

"Baby Doll, where did you learn to sing like that?" asked her. Jackie smiled and thought for a minute. Laughing at herself as she felt the spotlight was finally on her.

"I don't know it just happens. I just do it." Jackie had started singing along to the songs when she was very little. She had every song memorized by the time she was six. Singing became like breathing to Jackie. It was just natural for her to sing.

"If I may ask," Fez interrupted. Everyone turned their view to Fez. "Why do all you beautiful women call my Goddess, Baby Doll?" All the girls smiled at Fez. Some of the girl exchanged looks trying to decide who should get to tell.

"Well, when Jackie was a little girl, she would hang out here all the time. During some of our practices she would jump on stage and start dancing with us." Georgia finally spoke up. "She was our little baby girl, and we loved her. We loved to have her at shows and she would help us get ready and we would decorate her in all the costumes and make up." Georgia wrapped an arm around Jackie. Obviously remembering a happy memory. "We call her baby doll, cause she's our little baby doll." She said.

All the gang smiled. Hyde suddenly realized why Jackie loved it here so much. These people really were like her family. Steven remembered when the Formans took him in. The way they treated him, like he was their son, it made him feel like he really was their son. Steven admired Jackie all the more now. He understood how she felt about her parents leaving and understood even more why this was her favorite place to be.

"Hey how about we get something to eat." Coco suggested, all the girls got up, ready to go. "Baby Doll, do you and your friends wanna come?" Coco asked. Jackie definitely wanted to go with the girls, but also wanted to hang out with her friends. Jackie looked at the gang for their response.

"Sure," Eric said, speaking for the group. Everyone got up, except for Sean and Steven. Steven was still lost in thought about Jackie. How strong she was, how amazing she was, how . . . beautiful she was. Hyde was surprised with himself. He never called girls beautiful. But Jackie . . . she was beautiful and there were no other words. Sean saw this right away in Steven's eyes.

"Look at you." Sean finally said to him.

"What?" Hyde said turning toward Sean.

"Well, just the way you're gazing after her."

"Hey, I'm not that kind of guy. Jackie doesn't want a guy like me." Hyde felt like there was no way such a talented, amazing, wonderful girl like Jackie would want to be with a burnout like him.

"Well, I don't know about that. I see the same look when she looks at you." Sean said. "All I'm saying it that that girl is beautiful on the inside as well and she's not going to be around forever. Every opportunity has a shelf life."

"Forgot my bag," Jackie said, coming back and picking up her purse. Sean smiled at Hyde. But Hyde faded back to his zen and just shrugged. "Steven, are you coming?" Hyde's zen melted away for a moment when he made eye contact with Jackie.

"Um, yeah," Hyde got off his chair and grabbed his jacket ready to go.

"Wait a second, Baby Doll." Sean came around to Jackie and went behind her. "Look there." He said pointing to the mirror. Jackie turned and stared at her reflection. He started playing with Jackie's hair. "Awfully pretty, but too much." Sean gathered up Jackie's hair and held it up so it looked like a bob cut off the neck. "Now see I like that." Jackie looked at herself. It was cute, but Jackie loved her long raven colored hair. It was like a trademark of hers.

"No, I'm not cutting my hair." She said.

"Who said anything about cutting your hair? You could wear a wig." Sean smiled at Jackie. "I'm wearing one right now." Jackie smiled and elbowed Sean in the ribs at his joke. But thought about, it might work.

. . .

The next night was Jackie's first night performing as the headliner, singing every song and loving every moment. For her first song of the night Jackie was wearing a short bob cut wig, she looked just like Sean showed her in the mirror. She also wore the prettiest pink corset with sparkles, bedazzled over the breasts. There was a skirt made of faux pink feathers. Everything about the outfit was wonderful and sparkly and girly, everything Jackie loved. The audience was already eager and excited to hear Jackie sing. The lights began to shine on the stage. The audience clapped like crazy when Jackie appeared on stage.

Where have I been all my life

The dress is Chanel

The shoes YSL

The bag is Dior

Agent Provocateur

My address today, LA by the way

Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way

My rings are by Webster

It makes their heads twirl

They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"

What! I am a good girl!

Jackie pulled a chord on the stage and the curtains opened up to reveal a long set of stairs. Jackie went up the stairs and then danced all around. She was sexy beyond compare. Jackie tossed her arms to the sides and at that another curtain opened, revealing more Burlesque dancers and a pole. The girls walked down the stairs and Jackie walked to the pole.

BH I adore, Rodeo l'amour

Breakfast Polo Lounge then poolside for sure

The Chateau for cocktails

The Courtyard at nine

Dan Tana's for dinner

The hell is divine

You know I have found the words goin' round

They all say my feet never do touch the ground

What! I am a good girl!

Jackie then danced at the bar area. She shook her stuff and everyone cheered. Jackie moved to the mirrors by the bar she rotated behind one of the mirrors and reappeared without her feather skirt, revealing a ruffly pair of underwear with a rose on the bottom. The other girls came through the other mirrors. They all danced and made all the men sweat.

I am a good girl!

Oh! Oh yeah ah!

The crowd cheered when Jackie finished and the lights went out. Jackie was dazzling and everyone adored her. Before changing out her wig and costume, with her new confidence, she wanted to get someone's opinion on her new look.

While the rest of the gang was getting drinks at the bar, and when Hyde wasn't looking, Jackie sat down next to him. "Hey there, big boy." She said. Hyde turned his eyes toward. Surprised that she was flirting with him. "So, what do you think?" She asked shaking her head.

"Well, it looks uh . . ." Hyde was at a loss of words with Jackie. Jackie's eyes narrowed at him.

"God, Steven, we're friends, for Christsake. It's not like we're brother and sister." Jackie got up and went back to the backstage area. Hyde couldn't keep his eyes off her butt.

"No we are not." He said to himself as he thought 'Best in the Midwest'.

In another part of the lounge area, Vincent was sitting down with Marcus. "I don't normally do this, but . . . Vincent I'm doubling my offer." He said putting a contract on the table. Vincent sighed.

"It's either you or the auction house."

. . .

"No way, Vincent, I'm not selling." Tess said to her ex backstage as she ran around trying to run a show.

"Where exactly do you plan for the money to come from?" He asked pissed off.

"Jackie's a hit! We can charge 50 bucks a head now!" She said, excited as ever.

"Raising the admission price? That's not going to cut it!"

"You've been saying the sky is falling forever and everything always ends up fine! Just tell Marcus, no!"

. . .

Jackie sat in Tess' apartment all alone. Jackie was scared and confused, she didn't like to be alone. She went with the girls for food and didn't see Tess at all tonight. However, she did hear the she and Vincent had another fight about money again. She was worried about her Aunt. What would Tess do? It was already two in the morning and it was raining loudly outside. Jackie couldn't take it! She grabbed her jacket and went out the door.

. . .

Hyde awoke to the sound of knocking. He looked over at the digital clock in his room. It was 2:37 A.M. Who the hell would wake him up at this hour? Hyde got out of his room and went to the basement door. Jackie was standing outside knocking on the door. Hyde ran to the door, unlocked it and swung it open.

"Jackie! What the hell are you doing here?" Hyde grasped Jackie's arm and pulled her inside. She was shivering from the rain. Jackie wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to get warm. She had to walk all the way here and it was wicked cold outside. Jackie sat down on the sofa as Hyde closed the door before more rain could get through.

"My Aunt isn't home." Jackie said weakly. "I just didn't want to be alone." Jackie thought about going to Sean's, Georgia's, or Coco's, even Nikki's, but for some reason when she left her apartment she only wanted to be with Steven. He was nice to her and he could help her. Hyde put a hand through his curly hair as he tried to think.

"Um, here." Hyde grabbed a blanket from his room and brought it out to the basement area. "You can sleep on my cot and I'll take the couch." Hyde couldn't believe himself. He was giving up his warm cot, for a girl! For Jackie! What was going on?

"No, it's fine. I'll take the couch." Jackie said, smiling at him and taking the blanket from him. "Thank you so much, Steven." She kissed his cheek and that warmed her better than any blanket could. Jackie quickly turned away, before Steven could see the blush on her cheeks. Hyde slowly turned around and started walking towards his room. Jackie took off her jacket and heels, both soaked from the rain. She tossed the items over a chair and put her legs on the couch. She pulled the blanket over herself and smiled as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. "Good Night, Steven." Jackie said aloud, and then drifted off to sleep.

Back in his room, Hyde had his fingers lying over the spot on his cheek where Jackie kissed him. There was such a spark in that one moment of contact, Hyde thought he was going to explode from all the heat going through his body. He smiled as he closed his eyes and dreamed of Jackie. "Good Night, Jackie." Hyde whispered.

**Fluffty Fluff Fluff (: yay! More Jackie and Hyde to come! I promise to update by Wednesday July 18, 2012! Maybe sooner (:**

**Next chapter tons of awesomeness is promised! YEAH!**

**Love you, my Darlings! Please review and spread the love! WOO!**


	5. A Guy Who Takes His Time

**Hey Hey my beautiful Darlings! Ok, so I almost decided to delay posting til tomorrow, because I just got home yesterday from my freshman orientation at my college and felt way too tired to work on my stories. But then I remembered I made a promise, so I stayed up all last night and all today in order to make this perfect!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ace5492 . . . Thank you, my friend!**

**TheElegantFaerie . . . Thank you, sweetie! Hope you love this chapter, cause fluff is to continue!**

**LoveNLearn . . . Thank you! Yay! I love that you liked my Jackie and Hyde interaction last chapter! (: You rock, mi Amiga! **

**Mrs. Jackie Hyde . . . Thank you, sooo much! Yeah, I wrote that story (: thanks for liking my work! Laziness is understandable lol**

**Ok, so onto the story! WOO! **

Chapter 5: A Guy Who Takes His Time

Hyde woke up that morning to a wonderful sound. For a moment he actually thought he was still asleep, since this sound was something Hyde wasn't used to in the mornings. When he finally sat up in bed and felt fully awake, he recognized the sound. It was singing. Singing? Who was singing this morning? Hyde's memory came back to him and he remembered Jackie coming to the basement last night. Hyde threw the covers off his body and almost ran into the basement so he could see Jackie in the mornings. But Hyde quickly caught himself and walked causally and Zen like into the basement area. Jackie wasn't in there. Hyde wondered where she went, when suddenly; the beautiful sound of Jackie's voice came through the bathroom door. The door was slightly cracked and Hyde peeked inside.

Jackie was in front of the mirror in the bathroom, in just a white lace bra and matching underwear. She was humming a beautiful melody and she had an amazing smile on her face. She was holding a dress in front of herself, staring at herself in the mirror. She was so beautiful. So, wonderful and amazing. Hyde wanted to enter the bathroom and embrace Jackie. Accidently, Hyde stepped on one of Eric's stupid Star Wars Lego creations. Hyde snapped back to reality and stepped away from the door and back into his room.

"Steven," Jackie said from the bathroom, hearing the sudden noise in the basement. She slipped into the dress she brought with her last night and stepped out of the bathroom. Hyde pretend to just wake up from his sleep and walked back into the basement area. Jackie couldn't help but feel herself blush at how handsome he looked in the mornings, in only a wife beater and sweat pants. His shades weren't on and his eyes were beautiful. A wonderful deep blue color, so amazing. Jackie couldn't believe how much her heart ached at his wonderful eyes. The zipper on her dress was still down, exposing the skin of her back. "Zip me up?" She asked, turning around, so Steven could have access to the zipper.

Hyde grasped at the zipper at the end of Jackie's dress, pulling very slowly and letting a few of his fingers run up Jackie's back. Hyde felt a pain in his pants at the warmth and smoothness of Jackie's skin. He had so many thoughts run through his head about everything he wanted from Jackie right now.

Steven tried to remind himself again. He was not the guy for Jackie. Jackie deserved better. He finished zipping up her dress and went to the deep freeze, pretending to search for something, but really trying to regain his composure. Jackie noticed this right away, but decided she might be misinterpreting things.

"Thanks again, for letting me stay here last night." She said. Maybe she was wrong before. Maybe this could work for them. Maybe they just needed a little work. All relationships were a bit complicated and Jackie needed Steven more than anything. He was so much more to her than anyone ever would have thought possible. From the deep freeze, Hyde just nodded his head. Hyde reached over to the table and grabbed his shaded and slide them onto his face. He didn't want Jackie seeing his true emotions. He walked back over to Jackie. They just kind of stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both lost in thought.

"Steven, breakfast!" The two heard Kitty call from the top of the basement stairs. Neither of them moved. Jackie was the first one to break their trance.

"I think you should go to breakfast, Steven." Jackie said quietly. Hyde nodded at her and slowly broke their lock and went up the stairs. Jackie took a deep breath and went back into the bathroom to check herself one last time before she left for Burlesque. It wouldn't work between the two of them. But Jackie smiled as she remembered his beautiful blue eyes. Maybe it could.

. . .

The next night at burlesque, the place was packed. Jackie had started a phenomenon at Burlesque. For her first number of the night, she sat atop the piano, wearing a pearl bra top and matching panties. She thought of Steven when she was practicing this song earlier and wished he could know that when she was singing. The music began and two of girls moved their feather fans to reveal Jackie. The audience clapped with joy and excitement.

A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time

I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow

Got no use for fancy drivin', want to see a guy arrivin' in low.

I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time

A hurry-up affair, I always give the air

Wouldn't give any rushin' gent a smile.

I would go for any singer who would condescend to linger awhile

What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy what takes his time

A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time

A hasty job really spoils a master's touch

I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or such

Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time

There isn't any fun in getting something done

If you're rushed when you have to make the grade

I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in his trade

Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time

Oh oh oh oh

The audience clapped like crazy for Jackie. Tess smiled from the upper railing with Sean. Jackie made her so proud. She knew Jackie could be so much and she loved her so much. Jackie could save Burlesque, just by singing and that was all Tess needed.

. . .

Jackie came around to the bar area. The place was pretty empty right about now. "I'm starving, are you guys ready?" She asked the gang. They all looked around and stared at her for a moment. Last night, Red noticed that Eric was late getting home, so Eric needed to be home early tonight. Being everyone else's ride, the rest of the gang needed to leave as well.

"Actually, Red is gonna kick my ass if I'm late home again, so we have to go back to Point Place." Eric said. Jackie nodded, a little sad to not get to hang with her friends, but she let it go. Hyde wanted to stay, and he didn't care about getting in trouble with Red. But he still knew that Jackie and him weren't right for each other. He couldn't stay.

"Oh, that's ok, guys. I'll get a ride from Coco." Jackie said, a little quieter than usual. Kelso and Donna grabbed Fez, who was currently drunk out of his mind and walked out of the club with Eric and Hyde. Jackie sighed. Tess had already left earlier to go talk to another bank. Maybe Jackie could catch up with Coco and the other girls and get dinner still with them.

"Are you ready? Coco already left, 10 minutes ago." Marcus asked, stepping up to the bar next to Jackie. Jackie looked at him shocked at his sudden appearance. "I was coming to ask you something, and I caught the end of your conversation."

"Ask me to?" Jackie didn't know great things of Marcus and wasn't exactly relaxed around him.

"Dinner. With me." Marcus said, with a million dollar smile on his face. Before Jackie could respond, Marcus grabbed her purse from the chair and pulled it out of her grasp. "If you ever want to see this purse again, you'll follow me." He started out the door, with Jackie purse still in his hand.

"Hey, wait a minute." Jackie grabbed her jacket and followed him out.

. . .

Marcus' car was very expensive, like everything else Marcus had. Jackie sat in the shot gun seat and stared at the scenery around her. The wind was blowing through Jackie's beautiful raven hair. Jackie saw the street that she and Tess lived on. Marcus' car quickly drove past it. "Where are you taking me? This is not the way to my place." Jackie narrowed her eyes at Marcus.

"I told you dinner." Marcus said, laughing and smiling.

"Dinner!" Jackie said. "I'm not going to dinner with you. You're dating Nikki." Jackie could tell Nikki was already mad at her. She didn't want to make things worse between them. They were friends and everything, but ever since Jackie started singing, their relationship seemed strained. Marcus laughed as if Jackie had just told him a joke.

"We're just friends." He said, still laughing.

"I don't know that many friends, that chew on each other's ear lobes." Jackie said, trying to make a point, but Marcus just continued to laugh.

"Aw, Dammit." Marcus said, stopping his laughter and looking serous.

"What?" Jackie said, frowning.

"I just remembered I gotta make a quick appearance at this party. Do you mind?" He said smiling at her.

"And if I do?" The last thing Jackie wanted was to spend more time with this guy.

"Then you've been kidnapped." Marcus said laughing and making a fierce U-turn.

. . .

Marcus parked his car at a large mansion that was already overflowing with people. Jackie pulled out her hair tie and shook her hair so she could look party ready. The two exited his car and stepped inside the house. People were saying hi to Marcus and seemed a tad drunk. Marcus pulled Jackie into the kitchen area and started grabbed wine and food.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked. Marcus smiled and shhhed her. "You're going to get us kicked out of here." He nodded in a direction for Jackie to follow them. She looked over her shoulder and then followed Marcus.

Marcus and Jackie went down a set of stairs and we're about to pass another couple. "Marcus, hey great party man." The guy said to him.

"Thanks man," Marcus said to him. Jackie rolled her eyes, unable to believe Marcus right now. Her eyes fell to the floor and saw the woman's shoes. They were gorgeous! The most beautiful shoes Jackie had ever laid her eyes on.

"Oh my god, I love your shoes." Jackie said, unable to get her words out. Jackie used to be able to get shoes like those all the time, but then her parents and their money were gone.

"Thanks," the woman said smiling at Jackie. Jackie and Marcus walked past the couple.

"Wait a second; you had to make an appearance at your own party?" Jackie said madder than ever.

"It would have been rude not to." Marcus said, still laughing. Was everything a joke to him? Jackie paused as they walked out onto the balcony. Marcus handed Jackie a glass of wine. The view of Wisconsin at night was breath taking. "The view cost me three times what the house did. Have you ever heard of air rights?" Jackie raised an eye brow at Marcus. "A while ago this guy was gonna lose his business in this strip mall and they were gonna build this skyscraper and ruin my view. So, I bought everything above the building. So no one can build above one story. The guy got to keep his business and I got to keep the second best view in Wisconsin."

"What's the first best?" She asked him. Marcus just smiled at her. Jackie rolled her eyes. "How many girls have you used that line on?"

"Not any that called me on it." Marcus laughed and sipped his wine. Jackie smiled and sipped more of her wine. This view was amazing.

. . .

Jackie wasn't home when Tess got home. Tess was lying in her bed, half asleep, when she heard the door to her apartment opened. Tess opened her eyes slightly and saw Jackie tip toeing her way through the apartment to her own room. Where was she?

**Alright so I'm mega tired! But I still hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I love all of y'all! Thanks for reading! I can promise the next chapter by Sunday, July 22, 2012! Woo!**

**Please review cause that would make me spin right round like a record baby! Woo! (:**


	6. Express

**Welcome my darlings! Ok so fabulous new chapter! This is one of my favorite songs in Burlesque, I love love love the dancing! I also love the reviews!**

**TheElegantFaerie . . . Fluffy like pillow fights (: lol thanks for your continuing reviews!**

**Ace5492 . . . Thanks**

**LoveNLearn . . . Mwhahaha! I'm so evil! I make the plot thicker and thicker the more I write! Don't you love it?**

**Ok so during this song, I have some conversation and character development. I'm just telling you this so you don't get confused (: Ok so I love you guys and I hope you love this chapter!**

Chapter 6: Express

Tess was sitting at her kitchen table early that morning, sipping her coffee. Jackie was still resting peacefully in her room. Last night, Tess tried to go to another bank to ask them about a loan, with no luck. They barely gave her the time of day. Tess went to a local bar and spent the remainder of the night in a drunken state. She had come home right around midnight, to find Jackie wasn't there. Tess thought she might have just been out with her friends or something, but Jackie got home last night around 1:30 in the morning. The girls always made an effort to get Jackie home before 12:30. Something was wrong.

It was still early in the morning, Tess was very worried about Jackie. Jackie walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a cute red top and her tightest pair of jeans. Her hair was a mess of curls and her makeup was perfect. She went to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Tess watched her the whole time. Tess always wanted to be more of a big sister to Jackie, rather than a mother, but she felt the need to lay down some guidelines. Jackie poured in some creamer to her coffee and then sat at the table with her aunt.

"Good morning," Jackie said, smiling at her aunt.

"You got in very late last night, young lady." Tess said, eyeing Jackie. She wasn't sure what kind of response she was expecting from her niece.

"Yeah, well that guy, Marcus, he gave me a ride last night and we went to a party." Jackie said, very casually. Tess tensed up at the mention of Marcus. However, Jackie barely noticed this. She enjoyed herself at the party last night. Marcus said he could get her whatever she wanted.

"Marcus," Tess repeated as if unable to believe that. "Well, next time you're gonna be out that late, could you give me some notice?" Tess sipped her coffee, not caring about Jackie's response. Jackie looked up at her Aunt, a little startled.

"Why, you've never cared how late I've been out before?" Jackie was surprised at her Aunt's sudden mothering care.

"Well, when you go out with the girls, then I know you're safe and I don't have to worry. But Marcus-" Tess stopped in her sentence and brought her cup to the sink. She didn't want to lose her Baby Doll. Jackie didn't say anything. She knew how Tess hated Marcus, but didn't really understand why. Jackie then remembered his offer to buy Tess' club, but Jackie didn't think much of it. She knew Marcus wouldn't take away something that meant so much to Jackie.

. . .

"Somebody got a package." Jesse said with a big smile on her face, looking at Jackie in the mirror. Jackie was wearing her favorite costume. It was black, with sparkles and glitter. It had two white hands that came around and landed on her breasts, then swooped around to her butt. Jackie also wore a big, curly wig. Jackie walked up to the package at her chair. All the girls gathered around Jackie. There was a big gold box with a red ribbon on Jackie's chair. Jackie went to the package and looked at the tag:

_To the Best View in Wisconsin_

_-Marcus_

Jackie opened the box and gasped. She pulled out one of the gorgeous shoes that she saw last night at the party. All the girls gasped and awed at the beautiful shoes. Jackie couldn't believe it; she had dreamed of these shoes last night and now they were hers. Nikki filled with jealousy, hated that Jackie was getting all the attention.

"Well, who's the sucker?" She asked walking over and got the tag from Jackie. Jackie shook her head slightly at Nikki, not wanting to cause anymore distance between them. But once Nikki read the name on the card, she looked at Jackie with no smile and sad, hurt eyes.

"Alight, girls come on let's get ready." Sean said coming into the dressing area. "Baby Doll, you're up next." He said to Jackie placing a caring hand on her shoulder. Nikki narrowed her eyes at this.

"Why don't I have a nickname?" Nikki asked, walking away from the girls and to the stairs.

"Oh you do." Coco said, smiling in her mirror.

"Well, he doesn't use it." Nikki said, very angry.

"Oh, yes I do." Sean said. Once he thought Nikki was a good distance away, he said "Slut."

"I heard that!" Nikki called back. All the girls laughed and giggled.

"So sorry!" Sean said, pretending it was an accident. "Come on girls, let's go."

. . .

Jackie placed a black sparkling hat on top of her head and looked into her mirror. The spotlight shinned on her, Coco, and Jesse.

It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside

Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire

Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest

It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque

E-X-P-R-E-S-S.

Love, sex, ladies no regrets

E-X-P-R-E-S-S.

Love, sex, ladies no regrets

Been holding down for quite some time

And finally the moment's right

I love to make the people stare

They know I got that certain savoir faire

Early the next day, Jackie walked into the basement to find the gang lounging about. She was wearing her favorite top and jeans, but now also wearing her cute new shoes. "Hey Jackie," Donna said to her. "So, what did you do the other night after we left?" Donna asked her.

"I went to a party with this guy, Marcus." Jackie said coyly. Hyde tried to hide his expression as Jackie said another guy's name. Hyde couldn't wrap his mind completely around Jackie being with another guy. Jackie walked to the couch and crossed her legs. Hyde's eyes went straight to the shiny expensive looking shoes on Jackie's feet.

"New shoes?" Steven simply said, trying to keep his Zen. Even though there was a million other questions going threw his mind.

Jackie, also practicing her Zen, responded "Yeah."

"Classy." Steven said, and sipped a beer trying to relax.

Fasten up, could you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?

Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you

WHY?

It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque

It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque

All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it

Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque.

A few days later, Jackie and Hyde were sitting in the basement, Hyde in his chair enjoying a beer and Jackie flipping through a magazine. "You know there's only one reason why a man would buy a girl shoes." Hyde said to her. He and Jackie were all alone in the basement. Hyde was unable to get used to the fact that Jackie was hanging around another guy.

"So what if I'm getting a little male attention?" Jackie asked, while flipping through a magazine.

"You're getting a lot more than a little." Hyde tried his best to disguise his jealousy with his Zen, but was failing at it.

"Not from anyone that matters." Jackie looked quickly out of the corner of her eyes to Steven. He looked a little startled and confused at what she had just said to him. He shook his head, trying to shake off her words and refocus.

"I just think you should be careful."

"You know what," Jackie put her magazine down on the table, grabbed her jacket and started putting it on. "If you feel the need to tell someone what she should and shouldn't do, then maybe you should lose the Zen attitude and say what you're really thinking." Jackie walked out of the basement, with Steven staring after her.

I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge

They screamin' for more and for more they beg

I know it's me they come to see

My pleasure brings them to their knees

Fasten up, could you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?

Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you

WHY?

It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque

It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque

All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it

Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque.

Jackie's life had changed so much since she began at Burlesque. Everyone came to see her, it had become standing room only. Jackie was a star. She had never been happier. Everything about Burlesque made Jackie happy, she couldn't imagine herself doing anything else, dancing anywhere else, singing anywhere else. This was her home.

It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque

It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque

All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it

Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque.

Burlesque.

Burlesque.

Burlesque.

Burlesque.

Tess was in her office, smiling at a newspaper. Jackie had made the front page. She could not be more proud of her girl. She put down the paper picked up another notice from the bank and ripped it in half. There was no way she would lose her club.

. . .

All the girls were gathered around the newspaper. "This is major." One of the girls said. The picture was of Jackie front and center, Coco to her left, and Jesse to her right. It was an amazing picture.

"Look again," Nikki said. "The only thing major, is the size of Coco's ass." Nikki with her bitterness left, just as Jackie came in.

Jackie gasped at the picture. She had never seen herself like this before. The star on the cover of a news paper. It made her want to cry at how happy she felt. Everything at this moment was perfect.

"Monsieur Louboutin is at Table 18 and he's asking for you." Coco said, teasing Jackie. Jackie smiled and all the girls giggled around her.

. . .

The gang sat around the bar, enjoying their drinks. Hyde saw Jackie come out of the back. He was about to smile and make room for Jackie at the bar, but she stopped at another table. Some guy stood up and came to Jackie. He said something that made her laugh and then she sat down with him. She seemed to like him.

"You snooze, you lose, Pretty Boy." Sean said to Steven as the both stared at Jackie. Steven looked at Sean but couldn't find the words to disagree. He had waited too long and now Jackie was looking at another guy. He thought of Jackie's words. He should have lost the Zen and confessed his feelings a long time ago, before Jackie had slipped away. He wanted her, and needed her. He . . . He loved her.

**Yay! Ok so next chapter is gonna mainly be story development and Tess and Jackie bonding! But don't worry there will Jackie and Hyde in there! I'm gonna update on Thursday, July 26, 2012!**

**Ok so reviews would make me really happy! (:**


	7. You Haven't Seen the Last of Me

**Hey Darlings. Ok, I'm not in the greatest mood. My Steven and I broke up this week and I am still going through heart break. I promise though I did not take it out on this story! And even through tears and sadness, I managed to get the chapter up when I promised. **

**Thank you TheElegantFaerie for your review! Sorry to tell you this, but in this chapter, Hyde's not gonna be the greatest guy! But just hold on and I promise there will be fluff and love in the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews and for being so awesome!**

**Thanks also to The Master of Death (Freaking awesome name, btw) for adding me and my story to your favs! **

**So, this chapter is all about story and character development! Hope y'all love and review!**

Chapter 7: You Haven't Seen the Last of Me

Jackie was standing at her makeup area, gathering her purse together and getting ready to leave. She was putting the final touches to her makeup, since she was about to go to another party with Marcus. She was enjoying her time with Marcus. He seemed to be a gentleman. Sure, she enjoyed spending with the gang and everyone at Burlesque a lot more, but Marcus seemed to want to get Jackie more and more.

Tess entered the dressing room area and smiled gently at Jackie. She couldn't believe how much her Baby Doll had grown. She remembered when Jackie was just four years old, sitting at Tess' makeup stand and playing in her eye shadows and lip sticks. She still had a picture of Jackie's first "fabulous" makeup job. When Tess had wiped off the makeup mess on Jackie's face, Jackie smiled an adorable smile at Tess and said, "I wanna be just like you when I grow up." Tess couldn't believe how fast time went by.

"That really is a great shot." Tess said to Jackie, looking at the cover picture Jackie had pinned onto her makeup mirror. Jackie smiled at her.

"It's so weird seeing myself in the paper like that." Jackie said staring at the picture, like she kept thinking this was a dream.

"Well, you might have to get used to it." Tess said.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to." Jackie couldn't image ever losing her love and the thrill that came from performing.

"You know, I don't wanna come off like the wise old fairy godmother, but maybe you could learn from my mistakes." Tess needed to have this talk with Jackie. And it looked like sooner was better than later, right now.

"What do you mean?"

"You gotta learn who are the people you can trust, who are the people who like you for you, and who are the people who just want something from you." Tess didn't want to see Jackie put in some of the same situations she was stuck in.

"You don't like Marcus, do you?" Jackie asked looking up at her in the mirror.

"No, I don't." Tess said. "I don't like him. I don't trust him. I don't think you should trust him."

Jackie turned toward Tess and said to her, "Well is that really what's best for me or what's best for you?"

Tess gave a weak laugh before saying, "I don't know, I hope it's best for both of us." Jackie nodded, and grabbed her stuff.

"See you at home." She said, kissing Tess' cheek and giving her a hug. Jackie gave her one last smile and then brushed past her and left. Tess stared after Jackie for a minute. She tried her best not to cry and hold in all her pain. She took several deep breaths trying to remain calm. Just like he always was, Sean was by her side in a second.

"You know the show was great tonight." Sean said to her. "Standing room only."

"I know didn't it look great, but I just got another notice from the bank." Tess said, sad. "We'd have to fill Dodger Stadium for a month to come up with the cash we need." Tess looked back in the direction that Jackie just went. Sean noticed this and squeezed Tess' arm.

"Don't worry about her. She's not going anywhere." Sean kissed Tess' cheek and left.

. . .

Tess went into the front area and just wanted to go home and get some rest. "Hey Tess," Tess looked up to see Mark in his D.J. station. "I got that song you wanted."

"Oh shit," Tess looked down in frustration. "I'm sorry, Mark, I completely forgot. I've got a million things on my mind."

"Oh ok," Mark paused for a minute, trying to think. "I could come in early tomorrow if you want?"

"No, no, let's just get it over with." She took off her jacket and grabbed a chair. She started walking toward center stage.

"You want a spot?" Mark called to her.

"Yeah," Tess grunted. She said in her chair and waited for the music.

Feeling broken

Barely holding on

But there's just something so strong

Somewhere inside me

And I am down but I'll get up again

Don't count me out just yet

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me

They can say that

I won't stay around

But I'm gonna stand my ground

You're not gonna stop me

You don't know me

You don't know who I am

Don't count me out so fast

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

There will be no fade out

This is not the end

I'm down now

But I'll be standing tall again

Times are hard but

I was built tough

I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of

I've been brought down to my knees

And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking

But I can take it

I'll be back

Back on my feet

This is far from over

I am far from over

You haven't seen the last of me

No no

I'm not going nowhere

I'm staying right here

Oh no

You won't see me begging

I'm not taking my bow

Can't stop me

It's not the end

You haven't seen the last of me

Oh no

You haven't seen the last of me

You haven't seen the last of me

. . .

Nikki was smoking a cigarette outside the club. She needed to have a talk with Tess, right now. Tess exited the club, and she slowly started walking down the stairs. Tess felt like the entire world was gaining up on her. When Nikki saw Tess, she flicked away her cigarette.

"Tess, we need to talk." Nikki said, very angry. This was the last thing Tess needed.

"No, Nikki, I don't want to talk." Tess walked past Nikki, hoping this didn't have to happen right now.

"Then you can just listen." Nikki said walking behind her. "We built this club together. And now, Jackie, suddenly comes out nowhere! And she gets center stage for every freaking song."

"Listen, Jackie doesn't sing that way because she's had it easy." Tess said, defending Jackie.

"'They don't come to hear us sing, Nikki' or is that- is that just bullshit now?" Nikki was swaying back and forth. She was obviously drunk.

"You know what, you're drunk. Go inside and call a cab."

"I will not be upstaged by some slut!"

"Then leave." Tess said looking at her with dead serious eyes. Nikki gasped, shocked at what she had just heard Tess say. Tess didn't budge.

"So, you would betray everything we have, so much for loyalty!" Nikki screamed at Tess. That was the last straw for Tess.

"What do you know anything about loyalty? How many times have I peeled you off the sidewalk? How many blackouts? How many times have I held your head over the toilet, while you threw up everything but memories?"

"Tess you need to fix this-"

"You think you're my only problem? I'm about to lose my club! I'm about to lose the one thing that's important to me! I have more to worry about than you pouring tequila on you cheerios."

"Fine, I quit!" Nikki screamed.

"I'm glad!" Tess screamed back. Nikki climbed into her car, but it was obvious she was barely able to function with how drunk she must have been. "No, Nikki, don't drive." Tess was still Nikki's friend, even though Nikki wasn't acting like one.

"By the way, I slept with Vincent after your honey moon." Nikki said. Tess couldn't move at what Nikki had just said. Nikki pulled out of her spot, getting ready to drive away. But Tess wasn't gonna let her get away that easy. Tess reached into her trunk and grasped her crowbar. As Nikki drove past, Tess swung the crowbar and destroyed one of Nikki's windows. Nikki stopped in her tracks and stared at the cracked window. "You crazy bitch!" Nikki shouted at the top of her lungs and then zoomed away.

Tess threw the crowbar into her trunk and sat on the bumper. It seemed like her entire world was crashing down and no one was helping.

. . .

Marcus dropped Jackie off at her apartment around 1:00. The first thing Jackie noticed was that no one was home. At first she thought about calling Marcus, but then she remembered how Steven had been there for her last time when she was alone. No matter how much time she spent with Marcus, Jackie still saw Steven as the most amazing guy on the planet. She left for the basement.

The door to the basement wasn't locked this time and Jackie was easily able to get in. Jackie walked into Hyde's room for a moment, just to let him know she was there. But he was fast asleep. Jackie pushed gently on Hyde's shoulder for a moment and said his name. Hyde grunted and rolled toward the wall.

"What?" He said, sounding very annoyed. Jackie was taken back for a second at Steven's rudeness.

"Steven, it's Jackie." She said, hoping that would help, but it didn't seem to. "Tess isn't home, can I sleep on the couch?" She asked.

"Whatever." Hyde said, cold and Zen. Jackie felt like she wanted to cry. Why was he being so rude? Jackie walked back into the basement area and lied down on the couch, feeling crushed by Hyde's mean attitude. Hyde, back in his room, was mentally beating himself up. He decided there was no way he could ever get a girl like Jackie. Marcus was the better choice for Jackie they both knew it. He had no chance. Being this way to her, was all he could do. Jackie deserved better than him.

. . .

Jackie woke up early that morning and started getting ready. She was hoping Hyde's attitude was just from being tired or something. But when Hyde woke up, he was already wearing his shades. He walked past Jackie as if she was nothing. Jackie tried to brush it off, but it was hard.

"Morning," Jackie said, trying to be nice. Hyde just threw a 'whatever' her way. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night." Jackie was trying to be sweet, but with how Steven was acting that was hard. He wouldn't even make eye contact with her.

"Whatever," he said again. This was bugging the heck out of Jackie.

"Jesus! Hyde, what is your problem? You're acting like a total prick! Is there something you want to say?" She said screaming at him. Hyde finally looked Jackie in the eyes, something he had been avoiding. Jackie's eyes were so wonderful they almost made Hyde forget all his problems. He swallowed his feelings and returned to his coldness.

"No, it's fine, it's fine. Marcus can make things happen for you." Jackie was confused, when did Marcus get brought up. "So go ahead. Make a deal with the devil."

"First, Marcus is not the devil. He is a smart business man, who oddly enough happens to be a gentleman. Who knows what he wants and goes for it." Jackie was fed up with Hyde's attitude.

"I'm just saying. Life is about the choices you make." Hyde brushed past Jackie again and started walking towards his room.

Jackie turned around toward him. "The choices I make? You're a total burn out, who can't show one damn emotion!" Jackie suddenly wished she could take back her words back. That was below the belt and Jackie didn't want to push Steven further away. But Hyde didn't even seem to be phased by her words.

"Wow, brilliant." He said, softly. Feeling like his heart had been ripped in half. He went back into his little room and closed the door. Jackie felt tear start to form in her tear ducts. She grabbed her bag, and ran out of the basement. Slamming the door as she left.

**Did I make you wanna cry? Ok we are only a few chapters away from being done! Please review, cause your reviews give me support and make me want to continue as a writer. Thank you. I'll update, by Wednesday, August 1, 2012.**

**Please review, it gives me the power to be SUPER GIRL! (: Thanks.**


	8. Bound to You

**There is no excuse I can give for being gone so long. I mean I could give you multiple excuses, but none of them matter. I am sorry to have left this story for such a long time. I hope you will forgive me. **

**This chapter is filled with love, sadness, pain, tears, laughs and more. It's based off my favorite song in the movie Bound to You. Probably one of the most beautiful love songs ever!**

**Once again, please forgive me, and I promise this won't happen again. I hope you love this chapter. **

Chapter 8: Bound to You

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The man said to Georgia, and Damon. Jackie and the other brides' maid smiled at how beautiful Georgia looked. "You may kiss the bride." He said to Damon. Georgia ran into Damon's arms and they proceeded to kiss. The ceremony was a wonderful one. Georgia invited everyone from Burlesque to the wedding and also invited the gang. Donna and Eric smiled at the wedding, Fez and Kelso fought over some of the food and women, while Hyde sat in the back of the room wearing his shades and a pissed off look on his face. He wanted to talk to Jackie about everything that was said between them the other day, and now looking at her, in her beautiful bride's maid dress, he felt like his breath had been taken away.

Later at the reception, Hyde was sitting alone at the bar, chugging drinks away. Donna and Eric were on the dance floor like everybody else, while Kelso and Fez were trying to flirt with some of the other Burlesque girls. Jackie was standing with a group of people, laughing and smiling. Hyde took off his shades and looked over his shoulder at Jackie. She immediately connected eyes with him. She had wanted to talk to Steven, but worried that he would still be acting like an ass. But now, seeing his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to look deeply into his eyes and hear his sweet voice speak to her.

On the dance floor, Sean and Tess were dancing and laughing together. "Would you ever do this again?" Sean asked Tess.

"No, no, there's only one man I could see spending the rest of my life with. And unfortunately, except for a really drunk night in Reno 25,000 years ago, he bats for the other team." Tess said to him, batting her eyelashes as she did.

"Oh no, he plays for the pink team." Sean said, playing along with Tess.

"Well, it's like all truly great love affairs." Tess said.

"Tragic." Sean said, finishing her sentence. Sean spun Tess into his arms. "It wasn't Reno, it was Tahoe, baby. And it was lovely." Sean kissed Tess' cheek and she smiled.

"Get a room," Alexis said dipping into their conversation.

"Get away." Sean said. Tess couldn't help but smile.

Jackie walked up to the bar next to Steven. He lost track of his drinking a long time ago, when the reception started. "Shot of Patron, please." Jackie said to the bartender.

"Make that two." Steven said, holding up two fingers as he said it.

"Looking kinda lonely there, Steven." She said sweetly and innocently. Steven only smiled at her. The bartender brought them their drinks.

"To you." He said holding up his shot glass for her's. Jackie only rolled her eyes and drunk her shot. "Clink." Hyde said, imitating clink glasses in the air. Jackie tried to hold in her laughter. Steven started bumping her arm and pushing himself into her. "How's it going?" He asked.

"God, what are we in junior high?" Jackie punched Steven in the arm, while laughing at his behavior.

"Doll, are you still mad at me. You know, because if you are, bring it on, baby." He said laughing as he did.

"Are you drunk?"

"Aw, I love this song!" Steven screamed as the song changed. He pointed to the D.J. and nodded. The D.J. pointed back. Jackie started to walk away. She wasn't interested in talking with Steven if he wasn't even gonna be sober enough to talk to her. "Hang on there." Steven said as he grasped Jackie's arm and pulled her into him. He smiled at her. "I am sorry for being a class A prick." He said sweetly.

"You were." Jackie said, wanting to hear a bit more from Steven before she was ready to forgive him.

"I was. And I think that is cause of this beyond beautiful girl." He said putting a hand in Jackie's hair. "Cause she drives me insane, but I can't help but want to be with her." He said. Jackie smiled at him. "So, the question is why are you here alone?" Jackie looked into his eyes.

"Do I really look alone to you?" She said, all coy and zen like. Steven smiled and pulled her into him so they could dance. Jackie couldn't remember the last time she smiled this much.

. . .

Jackie and Hyde both stumbled into the basement in a drunken mess, knocking things over and laughing like a pair of hyenas. Jackie had decided she wanted to stay in the basement tonight, since she was way too drunk to try and walk home alone. Jackie fell backward onto the couch and kept laughing. Steven almost knocked over a lamp and kept laughing as he regrasped it.

"Oh, my feet are killing me. Take off these shoes, please. Help me." Jackie said to Hyde. Hyde wrapped his hands around her shoes and pulled them off of her feet. Hyde and Jackie stared at each other for a moment, like they were both in a hypnotic trance. Hyde finally broke the silence.

"Well, good night." Hyde went to his small room. Jackie watched as he walked away. Once he closed the door, Jackie pulled the blanket off the floor and started to wrap herself in it. Suddenly, Steven's door popped open and Steven was wearing bright red Christmas themed PJs.

Jackie giggled. "Cute jammies." She said.

"Mrs. Forman got me these, thank you very much. And I haven't gotten a chance to wear them yet so," Hyde gestured down his body at the PJs.

"Ok," She said, trying to keep herself from staring, but she couldn't help but watch him as he moved through the room, looking hot even in silly childish pjs. Hyde went to the door and turned the lock.

"Forgot to lock the door." He said. Jackie only nodded. "Well, good night." Jackie said good night as Steven went back into his room and closed the door. Suddenly, it swung back open. Steven stood in the doorway, but this time only in the PJ bottoms.

"Back again." Jackie said, very coy and zen like one again, though she couldn't hide the smile from her lips.

"Forgot water, I don't want a hangover." He said taking a glass of water off the table. He then said good night again. Jackie faced away from Steven's room as she took off her earrings and started to unzip her dress. She could hear the door open back up.

"Now I know I forgot something else. Let's see I locked the door, I got my water." Hyde snapped his fingers in the air. "That's it, I'm hungry." Hyde walked over to the deep freeze. Jackie looked over her shoulder and saw that Steven was completely naked. His butt was so sexy, she thought. Jackie screeched and covered her eyes, feeling herself turn five shades of red.

"What is so funny?" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well- I- It's just-" Jackie couldn't get the words out. Hyde was holding a box of pudding pops in front of his privates area.

"Well, I never." He said in a southern accent taking a bite out of one of the pudding pops. Jackie continued to giggle. Steven slowly walked up to her. "Want a Pudding Pop." He said. The box was almost right next to her face. Jackie shook her head and continued to giggle. "No? Alright, your loss." He walked away from Jackie and too his room. "If you change your mind you know where they are."

Jackie waited for the door to reopen, but nothing happened. She sighed, wishing she knew what to do. She stood up and continued to undress. But then, Steven's door opened once again. But this time, he had a very serious look on his face. He walked very slowly toward Jackie and he stood right behind her, placing his hands on her hips. Jackie and Steven stayed in that position for a while, their eyes locked with one another. Finally, like a magnetized pull their lips came onto one another. Jackie felt a tear slide down her face, this moment that she had dreamed so many times was finally in front of her and she felt like her heart jumped out of her. Like it wasn't her's anymore . . . it was his.

Steven picked up Jackie and carried her into his room, where the two shared a very intimate love that they had both been holding back for so long.

Whenever Steven kissed her she thought of this beautiful song. This song that perfectly expressed everything that Steven made her feel.

Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am bound to you

So much, so young, I've faced on my own

Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us

Sweet love, so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart

And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am bound to

Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears

All that I have been carrying all these years

Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall

I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

And finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am, ooh I am

I'm bound to you

**. . .**

Steven opened his eyes slowly, feeling the smile still laced on her lips. He shifted slightly and heard a sigh. He looked down and realized Jackie had her arms wrapped around his stomach, his arms holding her against him. He couldn't believe it; he finally revealed his feelings to Jackie. Jackie was amazing, wonderful, the best thing he had ever experienced. But then a terrible thought crept into his head. What will the gang say? Maybe they would accept this, even encourage it. Plus this would be an awesome burn on Kelso. Maybe this whole relationship thing could be worth a try. But what about the relationship he had experienced before with his mom, and his dad. But Jackie's not like them, she wouldn't ditch him . . . but then again, she's so talented and someday, someone will make her a bigger better off and he'll be out of the picture. Hyde got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to get his thoughts together. He heard Jackie yawn in the other room, she must have woken up. Hyde slide on his shades and put on some of his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom, just as Jackie was waking up and standing in his door frame. She was only wearing her large sweat shirt that barely went down to her thighs.

"Hey," She said, all quiet and sweet-like. She had a big beautiful smile on her face. But Hyde simply brushed past her, without saying a word. He couldn't look at her beautiful mismatched eyes or think about her wonderful smile, he needed to be his zen like, cold, self again. He needed to show Jackie that he wasn't worth it. He went into the main basement area and sat in his chair, he crossed his arms and stared at the blank TV. Jackie noticed his coldness right away. "Steven . . . is something wrong?" She felt a pain in her chest, like her heart was breaking at how cold he was suddenly treating her. Jackie walked over and put a hand on his arm. He quickly pushed her away.

"Perfect, couldn't be better." He said as he got up and moved away from her. Jackie tried to keep her composure, but she was so hurt and confused by how he was acting.

"Steven, I don't understand, why are you treating me this way?"

"Don't call me that!" He couldn't take how sweet she was being, and how awful he was treating her. He finally looked at her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Look, Jackie . . . I think you need to get out of here." He said.

"But . . ." Jackie's voice barely came out. "But, what about last night?" This couldn't really be happening. Not after everything they said, everything they went through. Hyde simply shrugged and turned away from Jackie. She couldn't take it, she had to get out of here. "I'm out," She said, barely able to form words. Jackie went quickly grabbed her stuff, but before she went out the door, she took one last look at him. "Goodbye, Steven." She slammed the door.

A few minutes had passed. Steven finally let his Zenness go as teas started to fall out of his eyes. What had he done? Jackie might be the best thing that ever happened to him and he just let her walk out that door. He went to the door, and looked out ready to call her name and tell her to come back, but Jackie was already long gone. He quickly started to get ready and thought about where she might go.

**. . .**

Jackie rang Sean's doorbell. She really needed someone to talk to and he lived the closest to the Forman's. She and slipped on a pair of jeans, but was still wearing her sweat shirt. She quickly wiped away some tears, before the door opened. In the doorway stood a guy Jackie didn't know. He was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I had the wrong address." Jackie started to leave.

"Wait, who were you looking for?" The guy asked her. Jackie turned around.

"I'm looking for Sean," Jackie said.

"Sean?" The guy said, with a look of confusion.

"Yeah, Sean. About this tall," Jackie said using her hand to show how tall he was. "Shaved head, glasses."

"Sean . . . I thought his name was John." He said smiling. Jackie finally recognized him as the DJ from Georgia's wedding. She smiled back at him. The DJ took Jackie into the house and lead her to into Sean's bedroom.

Sean was stretched out over the bed, fast asleep.

"That him?" The DJ asked. Jackie feeling now in a very awkward position, simply nodded. Sean coughed and woke up.

"Oh, hey Jackie, what's up?" He said noticing her as he started to wiped his eyes.

"I was just . . . you know what maybe I shouldn't have come here. I can see your busy."

"Oh, no it's fine. Have you met . . . Um, Mike?"

"Close, my name is Mark." Jackie nodded at him and shook a hand the he held out for her, but she quickly turned away and he recovered himself.

"Why don't I make us some coffee?" Jackie offered trying to make the situation a little less uncomfortable. Jackie left the two and went into the kitchen area.

"Did I call you Mike last night?" Sean asked Mark. Mark laughed trying to remember.

"Yeah, yeah you did." He said smiling. "But I called you John."

"Hmm, John?" Sean said rubbing his forehead.

"You liked it." He said smiling at him.

"John was my mother's name." He said, laughing to himself.

**. . .**

Jackie stood in the kitchen fixing some coffee. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She instantly thought it might be Steven. She grabbed in quickly and put it to her ear.

"Hey-" She said feeling eager.

"Hey, you." Marcus said on the other end. Jackie sighed and felt her joy leave her.

"Oh, hey Marcus."

"You sound kind of bummed." He said.

"I'm not having the best day." She said, remembering everything that had happened.

"I know what can fix that." Marcus said.

"What?"

"Me," Marcus said. Jackie smiled slightly, she really wasn't sure what she should do anymore.

**. . .**

Mark was fully dressed now. Sean stood in his door way, in his robe, saying goodbye to Mark. Suddenly, Hyde pulled up to the curb in his car. He thought Jackie might have come here. He quickly got out of the car and went to talk to Sean.

"Hey, Steven," Sean said to him.

"Hey is Jackie here?" He asked.

"She just left hours ago with Marcus." Mark said, passing Steven going to his car.

"Did she?" Steven asked looking at Sean, hoping it wasn't true.

"Yeah," Sean said, shrugging. "I told you opportunities are limited." Steven nodded and went back to his car slowly and drove away. Sean thought about his advice as he watched Mark leave. "Hey . . . you." He called after him.

Mark turned around and smiled at him. "It's Mark."

"Mark . . . do you want to stay for lunch?" Sean asked him.

Mark smiled at him. "Yeah," he started walking back toward Sean's place.

"You're cooking." Sean said, smiling at him.

**Ok, only one more chapter! Once again, I'm sorry for the long absence, and I promise it won't happen again! I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**

**I love all of y'all and I hope you can forgive me (: **


	9. Show Me How You Burlesque

**Hey lovelies!**

**This is the last chapter! Thank you for reading this story and dealing with my balancing act while I worked on other things. I love you guys SOO MUCH! **

**Enjoy the final chapter and final song! XOXO**

Chapter 9: Show Me How You Burlesque

Tess had just arrived from the bank and from the tears in her eyes; Sean could tell it didn't go well. "I just wasted my whole goddamn afternoon, trying to talk to the stupid vice president of loans and he wouldn't even look me in the eye. He kept just playing with his wooden thingy on his desk."

"Wooden thingy?" Sean asked, confused.

"That wooden block thing on a desk!" Tess shouted.

"Name plate."

"Yes, name plate," Tess' voice was raspy as a few tears slipped down her face. Her world felt like it was crumbling into little pieces.

"Yeah and?" Sean said, asking her to continue.

"And he's not going to give me the money. He said I'm not a good risk. And I've got two days til the bank takes away the club." Tess felt herself holding back the sobs.

"Well I wound say the situation looks bleak." Sean said, his tone very emotionless.

"And I would say you're a master of the fucking obvious!" Tess was surprised by his words. "Why would you say that?"

"What do you mean? Because it's the truth. Tess, it's not a judgment it's the truth. You don't have any money. The bank won't give you a loan. It's the eleventh hour." Sean sighed. "I think you should take Marcus' offer right now."

"No! No, I will take the sky is falling from everyone, but not from you! I need you to say: "It's just a number, Tess". We have killed ourselves to keep this place going, how can you just walk away?! I don't if you walk away, I will beat down the doors of every bank in Wisconsin. I will never give up my club."

"Are you sure?" Sean said, quirking a eyebrow.

"I will never give up!" She shouted.

Sean's smile grew on his face. "There she is. I thought I lost you there for a minute." Sean walked out the door.

"You are such an asshole." Tess said letting the tear come down her face.

"Thank you," he said popping his back into the room for a minute.

**. . .**

Jackie had never felt so confused. What happened last night with Steven, it was so wonderful and perfect. What changed? Jackie had never felt as happy as she did last night. But here she was, not with Steven, but with Marcus. When he called her, she felt like she really wanted it to be Steven, to say he was sorry and the he cared for her, but no, it was Marcus. Marcus seemed like the safer choice compared to Steven. Marcus didn't seem to be afraid to show his attraction and feelings toward Jackie. And after this morning, Jackie felt so numb that she didn't seem to care how she felt in return.

Jackie looked out the window of Marcus' place; Marcus was on the phone talking business with someone else. Jackie was simply wandering around trying to entertain herself. In his living space, Jackie found a model of a building. It was a tall skyscraper. Jackie scanned it and noticed the address for this building was the exact same as the Burlesque Lounge. What the hell? Marcus came into the room, and said something that Jackie didn't pay attention to.

"What is this?" Jackie asked, demanding to know what was going on. He looked at it with no emotion, as though he thought it was nothing.

"Right now it's a model, but soon it will be a full scale, multi-use space." Marcus said. Jackie scowled at him, suddenly seeing right through his "gentleman" act.

"But it's the same address as the Burlesque Lounge." She said. He shrugged as if she was asking if he knew where the remote was. "Does Tess know about this?"

"Let's face it, Jackie, Tess it going to have to sell and she might as well sell to someone who is willing to pay her well for it. It's business, not personal." He said, sitting on his sofa with a drink in his hands.

"Oh I think it's very personal. What about Tess, and Georgia, and Coco, and Sean and . . . and what about me?" Jackie felt her mind racing. Burlesque was like her home, how could he be destroying it?

"Jackie, someone with your talent can sing anywhere." He said, shrugging off any guilt he might have felt toward this situation. "You could sing somewhere better than the Burlesque Lounge."

"You just don't get it." Jackie, fully realizing what kind of guy Marcus was, grabbed her bag.

"I'm trying to do something good for everyone, how does that make me a bad guy?" He asked standing up and looking at Jackie for an answer.

"It doesn't make you a bad guy, it just makes you the wrong guy." And with that Jackie left, never to see Marcus again. As she walked out, her mind buzzed as she suddenly realized what they could do to shop this horrible plan from happening.

**. . .**

"How did it go at the bank?" Sean asked Tess. She had gone to the bank to ask for an extension on her loan. Tess had her jacket slumped off one of her shoulders and had a bottle of Patron in her hand.

"This good," she said holding up the bottle and she smiled and took a swig. As Tess started up the stairs to her office, Jackie came charging through the door.

"Tess, I gotta talk to you." She said.

"Baby Doll, right now might not be the best time." Sean said, trying to stop her. But Jackie was too determined.

"Marcus is planning to tear down Burlesque and build a Skyscraper." She said. The whole room went silent for a moment.

"And how do you know this?" Tess asked.

"I saw the model." Jackie said trying to be careful about her words.

"I didn't know you were so close." Tess said. Jackie opened her mouth to explain but Tess interrupted. "You know I think your spreading yourself a bit thin . . . Hyde, Marcus, whoever . . ." Tess was letting the alcohol speak as she walked up to her office.

"Wait Tess," Jackie wasn't about to let her walk away, but Sean still held onto her.

"Jackie, she just doesn't want to listen."

"Well, I'm gonna make her listen!" Jackie said, as she pushed up the stair and barged into Tess' office. "Tess, I gotta talk to you."

"You could knock!" Tess shouted. "This is still my office for the next 48 hours." She was very angry and Jackie decided to try to remain calm.

"Tess, I just need to talk to you." Tess kept ignoring her, talking over her, it was making it harder for Jackie to remain calm. "Do you ever listen to anything other than the sound of your own voice?!" She screamed. There was a breath of silence, finally, Tess smiled a low key smile at her.

"Talk." She said.

"Have you ever heard of air rights?" Jackie asked her. Tess rolled her eyes.

"No, I've never heard of air rights, what are air rights?" Tess asked.

**. . .**

Jackie and Tess walked across the street together, arm in arm, to the condominium. They felt very confident as they walked right into the boss' office. He was on a phone call, and looked shocked when they sat themselves down.

"Hello, how may I help you ladies?" He asked. He looked like he was a smug man with money lacing his pockets.

"A few years ago, you wanted to buy my club and I said no." Tess said.

"And what you want to accept my offer?" He said laughing.

"No, but just bear with me for a second because this is gonna have a happy ending for both of us." Tess said. "How much do your condos sell for?" Tess asked him.

"Well, it starts at a million and goes up from there based on the view." He rubs his jaw, feeling very confused.

"So, what if I told you a 20-story office building is going up where my club is?" He looked between Tess and Jackie, still confused. "That would ruin his views."

"Ten stories would ruin his views." Jackie said, nodding with Tess.

"Yeah, and as we see it, those million dollar views of yours would vanish into thin air."

"Vanish." Jackie said, stretching out the word. The man looked freak out.

"Because tomorrow I'm going to sell my club to a developer and his 20-stories will be well under way by the time you start selling."

"Trying to sell," Jackie said.

"So, I think we should talk about it." Both Jackie and Tess crossed their arms, they knew this would be the thing to solve their problems.

**. . .**

Tess walked across the club to Vince, who had his hand rubbing through his hair as he looked at the bills. "Well, it looks like we'll have to sell everything. Anything you want to me to try and keep for you?" He asked.

"No, no, I just want to do what's best for both of us." Tess said, smiling.

"Are you gonna shoot me?" He asked.

"No, I'm gonna buy you out." She handed him a check from the bank.

"Where did you get this?" Vince asked, confused beyond reason.

"From thin air." She kissed his cheek, and walked off. Tess sat at the bar next to Jackie. They turned and smiled at each other.

"You know what would be perfect right now?" Jackie said, a big grin on her face. "A great, big, giant, fat, thank you Jackie." They both laughed. Then, Nikki slowly walked toward them. Jackie turned away so they could have some amount of privacy. Tess looked at Nikki, waiting for what she had to say.

Nikki took a deep breath and started by saying: "I didn't really sleep with Vince." She said softly. "I just said it to hurt you." She took another breath. "I crossed the line."

"You think?" Tess said, cocking her eyebrow at her. But nodded in understanding.

"I wanna come home." Nikki said, her voice sounding on the verge of tears.

Tess smiled. "Go, get ready. You're on in 20 minutes." Nikki smiled at her and moved past them to get ready for the show. "And if you ever do half the crap she has done," Tess started turning toward Jackie. "You are gonna be out on your ass so quick, your head will spin."

"Yes, ma'am." Jackie said giggling and putting her head on Tess' shoulder as Tess rolled her eyes. "Well, I better go get changed." Jackie said, smiling and hopping off her seat and walking to the dressing room. Tess stared off after her.

"Thank you, Jackie." Tess whispered.

Jackie went into the makeup area and sat at her vanity. While she was fixing her eyeliner she heard: "Baby Doll." She looked at the reflection in her mirror, and across the room she saw Nikki looking at her. She smiled and nodded her head. Nikki nodded back. It was like all the tension and anger between them was gone and their sisterly love was back in full swing. They both broke eye contact and returned to fixing themselves for the show.

Suddenly, from out of the shadows, Steven appeared. His face looked tired and his body looked exhausted. Jackie froze in her movements when she saw him. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He said, he sounded like he had been searching every crack and hole of the world looking for her.

"You found me." She said, trying to play off this situation very Zen, even though she had been hoping to see him like this again. Like he wanted so desperately to be near her. Steven came to her mirror and she stood up, as if to show him she wasn't about to have her feelings played with again.

"Doll, let me explain." He started, but the hurt in Jackie's eyes made him stop.

"About what? Like how you used me and hurt me?" Jackie felt like the tears were coming up in her throat.

"Jacks," he took a deep breath trying to find the words. "I'm scared." That shocked her a bit. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't want to lose you." He told, taking her hand in his. "I- I love you, Jackie." Jackie felt her broken heart healing. She wanted to hear those words from him for so long.

"I love you, too." She smiled up at him. "So, what's the proposal?" She asked.

"Well, I still have that box of pudding pops." They both laughed. "And you'll be my chick and I'll be your guy, and you can stay in the basement whenever you want."

"I want the bedroom." She said, smiling a sly smile.

"Half the bedroom." He said getting closer to her. They were only an inch apart. They leaned in to each and kissed. His hand went to her petite waist and her arms went around his neck. Jackie loved kissing Steven. She felt so happy, she had the guy she had been dreaming about for so long, the Burlesque Lounge was staying right where it was, She was singing and dancing at a place she loved, with people she loved. Life seemed so perfect. They broke apart, but stayed holding onto one another. Steven kissed her forehead and she felt his lips curve into a smile. They stayed like that for a while, but then Sean came into the room and told them it was show time. Jackie knew how happy she was to hear those words.

**. . .**

Jackie sat on top of a stage prop for her song that night at Burlesque. There was no music to start, just her voice.

Underneath the city lights

There is a world few know about

Where rules don't apply, no

And you can't keep a good girl down

The music blasted and the lights flashed. All the girls appeared and began to sing and dance with Jackie.

She goin' through the club looking for a good time

Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime

Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine

Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night

Yeah, baby doll just comes alive **(I didn't even notice this lyric at first! But yeah she just said her nickname!)**

Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line

We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice

She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice

Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what

Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night

Yeah, everybody just comes to life

Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind

We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done

It ain't over till we say and we've only just begun

Lemme hear you say, yeah

Say yeah

Say yeah

Say yeah

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

**THE END!**

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you loved it! I watched Burlesque at least 100 times while writing this (: I LOVE IT!**

**I hope you review and loved it!**

**So, I'm now working on a new story (I'm not ditching Their Kingdom, I SWEAR!) and I'm super excited about it! **

**Love you, love your amazingness and continue to shine like stars!  
**

**~Spencer **


End file.
